


Oiled Up

by Pervyspam



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja oils up Robin in the Hotrealm and has her wicked way with him. Contains futanari on male action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from an anon I filled for Piddleyfangs' saltyteafutas tumblr. While they weren't particularly up for writing a futa on male story and did a rather hawt futa on female one instead, I felt it would be cool to have a futa on male scene up there as well. So yeah. I regret nothing. :D
> 
> Now with editing to make it bigger and better. Mmm~

The cool oil splashed onto Robin’s back as Tharja poured out the bottle. He gasped and involuntarily started to turn his head in surprise but she steered it away.

‘Just relax, Robin,’ she purred. ‘I promise you'll enjoy this.’

He nodded slowly and turned to lay back on the towel without hesitation. As he did so, he felt her hands start moving up his body: rubbing the oil into his neck and shoulders. She wasn't as rough as he feared she would be. In fact, there was something quite therapeutic about her touch. As much as he liked Tharja, he'd had reservations when she said she wanted to give him a massage and the way in which she'd insisted on dragging him so far away from the other Shepherds had definitely seemed suspicious but now all his fears were melting away with each touch.

'That’s nice…’ He hummed gently.

Tharja smiled. 'You haven’t felt anything yet.’ She was starting to work her way down his back, playfully tracing his spine a few times before really starting to push her hands into him: her deep massage elucidating even more murmurs of delight from him. She eventually unhooked her bikini top and lowered her ample chest onto his back so that she could rub the lotion in with her breasts. For Robin, it was an odd change of pace but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Of course, the real reason why Tharja had replaced her hands on his back was because her cock was now painfully hard. She played with herself lazily, fumbling around inside her bikini bottom before deciding just to tear the damn thing off so she could properly apply some oil to her dick while jerking herself. A little extra lubrication never hurt.

Her hands took over again once her breasts reached his waist and she poured another large splash of lotion onto Robin’s skin. As she began to rub it in, she began to peel his swimming trunks away.

’T-Tharja, what are you-?’

'I said relax, Robin,’ she commanded. 'I don’t want to miss a spot.’

To her good fortune, Robin didn’t turn around. If he had, he’d have been greeted with the sight of the raven-haired witch sporting the kind of cock that would put every man in the army to shame - and it was still growing.

Her hands finally pulled Robin’s trunks all the way down and she proceeded to rub the oil into his surprisingly-girlish behind. She played with him, slapping him once or twice, before proceeding to tease his hole. Oil-soaked fingers slithered around, one slipping inside to slick his hole, shortly followed by a second.

'Tharja, what the… F-FUCK!’

Robin’s questioning was cut short when Tharja, unable to control herself any longer, used her fingers to spread Robin’s hole as far as she could and rammed as much of her cock inside him as she could. His tightness caused her to roll her eyes back and groan deeply.

Robin tried to call out again but his pleas were silenced when Tharja wrapped her other hand around and shoved her fingers down his throat.

'Nuh-uh,’ she said teasingly. 'I told you, you’re going to enjoy this. And, as it happens, so am I.’

Another violent thrust punctuated her statement, forcing the rest of her impressive length inside him, before she pulled out and slammed into him again: burying herself to the balls within him. Her thrusts were simple in their rhythm but she was forcing so much of her meat inside him so rapidly that he completely lost the ability to try and push away from her or form any kind of coherent objection (not that he was able to speak at all, with her hand still stifling his mouth). Low, long groans poured from his mouth as the woman he’d been courting for the past few months utterly violated him.

Smirking from ear to ear, Tharja pulled her fingers out of his mouth, took hold of his hips with both hands, and rammed herself inside him as quickly and forcefully as she could. She was edging closer and closer to release, saying little more than his name and a few monosyllabic curses, as she pounded him with all of her strength.

Pinned down beneath the rampaging sorceress, Robin's tried to move - but not to escape. Every time Tharja's massive cock smashed against his prostate, he couldn't help but groan and writhe beneath her. He wanted to feel her as much as he could. He wanted more of her cock. He needed it. And he was willing to beg for it.

'M-More...' He finally whimpered. 'I need... more.'

Tharja laughed heartily, grabbing a fistful of his hair and forcing it down while she slammed into him over and over again, fucking him savagely until she felt his body convulse and his hole tighten around her shaft. He spluttered out incomprehensible nonsense as his orgasm finally hit him and it wasn't long before Tharja followed.

'Robin…! ROBIN!!’ She yelled out as she reached her own climax, her hips bucking wildly of the own accord as she shot her seed inside the man she loved.

Finally spent, Tharja collapsed on top of Robin. She slid out of him as she began to wither and turned him around so she could kiss him.

'So…’ She smiled smugly, eyeing his cum-covered cock. 'Didn’t I say you’d enjoy this?’

Robin could only look away sheepishly as his face turned red with embarrassment.


End file.
